


Harry can wait

by seira887



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), The Brothers Grimsby (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seira887/pseuds/seira887
Summary: Harry的喉結上下滾動著，他有點艱難地開口，聲音變得沙啞。「……有個方法可以堵住我的嘴，你想不想知道？」





	Harry can wait

這都要怪那支破球隊。健身完的Sebastian心情依舊不是太好，該死的腦內啡今天是罷工了嗎？他盤算著等下去pub喝一杯好了。他走進淋浴間，揀了角落那間，正當他旋開花灑準備往身上抹沐浴乳時，聽到對面那間的浴簾後傳來富有感情但不時走音的歌聲。

 

“……Don't you know you might find

A better place to play

You said that you'd never been

But all the things that you've seen

Will slowly fade away……”

 

唱什麼都好，為什麼偏偏是這首，而且還唱得這麼難聽……Sebastian試著忍耐，但那歌聲實在太魔性了，想忽略都難。

 

“……Step outside, summertime's in bloom

Stand up beside the fireplace

Take that look from off your face……”

 

「嘿，老兄，拜託唱小聲一點！」Sebastian忍不住朝對面吼了一聲。很好，沒有回應，可能是淋浴的水聲太大了，抑或是那傢伙太沉浸於自己的世界，那穿腦的魔音甚至還變本加厲了起來。

 

“……And so _Harry_ can wait, he knows it's too late as we're walking on by……”

 

等等，Harry？他有聽錯嗎？正確的歌詞明明是Sally啊！Sebastian不想承認他是綠洲歌迷，畢竟他現在看到主唱的臉都會想起老家的哥哥，但聽到這首神曲被人亂改歌詞亂唱，他還是有點崩潰，更別說唱到激動處還瘋狂大走音了。

 

他隨手抽出運動毛巾圍在腰上，大步走到對面淋浴間門簾前。

 

「嘿，老兄，或許你剛才沒聽到，拜託你唱小聲一點，或是乾脆閉嘴別唱了！」Sebastian知道自己的口氣可能不太好，但在經歷了這麼操蛋的一天後，他已經徹底失去耐心：「先別說走音的事了，你應該知道歌詞是Sally而不是……」

 

「――Harry。我叫Harry。」

 

浴簾忽然掀開，一隻滿是泡沫的手伸過來握住他的，友善而柔軟，但這突如其來的動作卻讓Sebastian差點就要反射性地扭斷對方的手腕。

 

「你、你幹嘛？」Sebastian甩開Harry的手，嫌棄地把滿手泡泡抹在腰間的毛巾上。

 

「喔，我剛才好像聽到你在門外跟我講話，但是我沒聽清楚。」那個男人的棕色鬈頭濕漉漉地垂在眉間，不停滴著水：「抱歉，你剛剛要跟我說什麼？哎呀我失戀時會變得特別愛唱歌，而且你知道，像我們玩樂團的人就是比較隨興……」

 

Sebastian感到非常傷腦筋，「如果你能在淋浴時保持安靜，我會很感激。」

 

就在他正要後退回到自己的隔間時，很不巧地，他腰間圍著的毛巾脫落了。他愣住了。而他沒錯過那個叫做Harry的男人的目光。Harry幾乎毫不掩飾地盯著他那兒看，眼珠子瞪得大大的，彷彿要噴出火似的；足足過了五秒鐘，那個男人才把眼睛抬起來與他四目相交，並且非常明顯地吞了一口口水。

 

Harry的喉結上下滾動著，他有點艱難地開口，聲音變得沙啞。「……有個方法可以堵住我的嘴，你想不想知道？」

 

※

 

Sebastian不太清楚他倆是怎麼搞到一塊兒的，但總之他正在Harry的淋浴隔間裡，背靠磁磚站著，享受著那個男人的服務。

 

Harry跪在他跟前，賣力吸吮著他胯間的傢伙。他兩手插進Harry潮濕還帶著點泡沫的頭髮裡，輕輕控制他吞吐的速度與深淺，設法讓自己盡量兼顧「滿足許久未能抒發的性慾」與「試著不要那麼像一個混蛋」兩件事。

 

Harry吸老二的技術不錯，至少比他經歷過的女人都要好。

 

Harry先捧起他的陰囊惦惦重量，以溫熱的掌心覆蓋其上，接著靈活的十指輪番滑過，讓裡頭的睪丸跟著滾動；沒過多久，靜靜伏在毛叢裡、分量原本就不小的陰莖也充血挺立了起來，Harry把他的包皮向後褪開，露出渾圓且呈紫紅色的頭部，並迅速舔掉頂端小孔分泌出的清澈液體，這舉動讓Sebastian不由得一抖。

 

男人抬頭看了他一眼，笑著舔舔嘴唇。Harry又吻了他那裡幾下，算是打過招呼後， 便毫不客氣地張口吞進去；他的嘴唇含住還在興奮流水的頂端，舌頭則捲住柱身舔舐。就像在品嚐棒棒糖一樣，Harry的舌尖熱切地從頂部照顧到根部，並且不忘溫柔地舔吮吸啜囊袋，然後反方向再伺候他一遍。

 

_Oh, suck it!_

 

這和被毒針刺到的狀況完全不同，那次他差點就死了，這次則是被一個陌生人吸到欲仙欲死。他被濕潤溫熱的口腔與唇舌包裹糾纏住，連續好幾波酥麻的爽感沿著尾椎、脊椎一路往上竄，這促使Sebastian必須非常有意識地克制自己，才不至於發出什麼奇怪的聲音來。

 

Harry除了嘖嘖作響地吸吮外，同時右手也圈住硬挺的柱身，藉助少許沐浴乳的潤滑捋動起來，而這幾乎讓Sebastian雙膝發軟。快感一波又一波襲來，Sebastian好不容易忍住沒跪坐在地，卻沒忍住那股就要噴發的慾望。

 

他來不及抽出便全數射在Harry嘴裡。依然皺著眉頭的Sebastian勉強睜開眼睛，正好瞧見Harry拿手背抹抹嘴角，竟把那些液體吞了下去。

 

「喂，在做什麼傻事呢？」他蹲下身逼近Harry，嘶啞著嗓子發問。

 

而Harry只是微笑搖搖頭。「……我喜歡你的味道。」

 

Sebastian覺得自己的臉熱熱的，為了掩飾這個，他伸手轉開花灑，讓熱水與蒸氣重新包圍他倆。接著，他基於回報的心情探向Harry的下身。他手指上被槍枝磨出的厚繭刮搔過對方的陰囊與會陰，成功帶來一陣飽含慾望的輕顫，而當他真正握住Harry的陰莖開始套弄時，卻不慎打開對方某個不知羞恥的開關。

 

Harry大聲呻吟起來，那聲音大到彷彿生怕別人不知他們在淋浴間裡打砲。

 

Sebastian困窘極了。雖然目前淋浴間裡只有他們兩人，但如果Harry再這樣嚷嚷下去，誰知道會不會引來其他人？然而，要是他收手，好像也很過份，畢竟剛才Harry可是那麼賣力地為他服務呢……

 

無計可施的Sebastian只好把Harry抵在牆角，一手繼續幫他手淫，另一手捏住他的下巴，以一個令人幾乎窒息的深吻封住那串分貝超高的呻吟聲。

 

※

 

盥洗完畢，Sebastian穿上他的白色短袖T恤與皮外套走出淋浴間。對面的隔間沒有人，看樣子Harry已經先離開了，不過Sebastian告訴自己這也沒什麼，他們就只是興之所至來了一砲而已。

 

然而，當他走出健身房時，卻在門外見到身穿合身西裝與白襯衫的Harry。他栗色的頭髮半乾，看起來蓬鬆又鬈曲，Sebastian忍不住想起方才自己把手指插進他髮中的觸感。

 

「終於等到你了。」Harry沒心眼地笑著，完全不覺得自己這樣根本就是跟蹤狂的行徑，「就是想問問，你要不要來我家？」

 

Sebastian目不轉睛盯著Harry看了好幾秒。他當然有懷疑過此人是不是故意來接近自己的，但根據他多年特務的經驗來判斷，Harry應該就是個神經大條、貪戀他肉體的普通人而已。即便如此，在進行背景調查前就去對方家裡還是太冒險了，他需要一個完全在自己掌控中的地點。

 

他挑了挑眉。「……不如你來我家？」

 

於是，Harry現在就在這裡了，Sebastian的家門口。他走進去，發現這裡與其說是「家」，不如說只是一個「空間」，或是一個臨時居所，因為這兒擺放的家具除了書架、矮櫃、沙發、茶几和一張床以外，幾乎家徒四壁，甚至連一張像樣的餐桌也沒有。客廳的地上散落好幾個空啤酒瓶，環境不怎麼整齊，但也說不上雜亂。

 

Sebastian去給他泡茶，他則是在這空蕩蕩的屋裡隨意看看。茶几上有個被倒置的相框，Harry禁不住好奇拿了起來，他看見裡面放了兩張照片，一張是兩個瘦弱小男孩的泛黃合照，另一張是Sebastian臉上塗著代表英格蘭的紅十字油彩、光著膀子，身邊站著一個留長鬢角的男人。

 

Sebastian沖好兩杯茶，只見相框已經被擺正，而Harry坐在床沿。他走過去坐在Harry身邊，遞給他一杯茶。

 

「謝謝，」Harry接過茶杯，啜了一小口。「你是足球迷？」

 

「不是。」Sebastian快速否認。

 

「那張照片……」他指了指相框。

 

Sebastian停頓了幾秒，他本來不打算解釋這麼多的。「……我是被我的笨蛋哥哥硬拉去球場。」

 

「但照片裡你看起來挺開心的。」Harry眨了眨眼，隨手把茶杯擱在床頭矮櫃。

 

「那只是你的錯覺。」Sebastian也把他的杯子擱上去，他甚至連一口茶也沒喝。

 

忽然間，Harry伸手去摸他的頭。Sebastian本能地想躲開，但不知為何他終究沒躲開。他忍住了。

 

Harry溫暖的氣息靠近，他輕柔地撫摸Sebastian的頭皮。「……很遺憾今天英格蘭沒能闖進世界盃決賽。」

 

「――就說了我不是足球迷。」Sebastian試著裝出惡狠狠的語氣，但恐怕不是太成功，因為他聽到Harry在笑，而且似乎打算問他更多問題。

 

Sebastian不想再多廢話，他一翻身就把Harry壓在身下。

 

※

 

Sebastian醒來的時候，Harry已經走了。他很訝異一向警覺的自己，居然會在身邊有陌生人的時候睡著，而且還睡得這麼沉，而他是從不跟一夜情對象過夜的。

 

天啊，他都忘記自己有多少年沒有這麼放鬆自在了。

 

他渴死了，便伸手去床頭矮櫃想拿茶來喝。Sebastian拿到茶杯，同時也發現Harry給他留了一張紙條。紙條上寫了他的名字，Harry Bright，以及電話號碼，還有一句話： _Don’t look back in anger_ 。

 

真是個傻瓜。Sebastian心想。但同時他也摸索起自己的手機。

 

 

 

 

_FIN._

 

 

* * *

**番外**

 

他們約會了兩個多月，Harry就已經把家裡鑰匙交給Sebastian了。Sebastian有點驚訝地收下，但他沒說出口的是，我如果真想要進你家，根本不需要鑰匙。

週末他們叫外賣送到Harry家，舒服地吃了一頓晚飯，還看了一部007電影（BBC Earth正在播保育非洲象的紀錄片但Sebastian說他不想看），主角是皮爾斯布洛斯南，腳邊則窩著Harry養的兩條老狗，露西和鮭魚。這可能是Sebastian人生中最美好的時刻之一。

看電影的時候Harry就已經在打呵欠了，電影播完，他們關上電視進臥房準備就寢。兩人躺在床上，Harry在黑暗中摸索著去牽Sebastian的手。他一向這麼黏人，但Sebastian並不討厭這樣。

「這是我第一次和年紀比我大的人交往。」Harry閉上眼睛，口齒不清地咕噥著。

「我？」Sebastian悶哼一聲，「你怎麼知道我年紀比你大？」

「你都沒頭髮了。」Harry捏捏Sebastian的手心。

「我30歲就已經沒頭髮了。」Sebastian試著克制自己聲音裡的笑意，「我還比你小3歲呢。」

「你怎麼知道我幾歲？」Harry軟軟地抗議道：「你偷看我的證件？」

「不，我永遠不會偷看你的東西，那不道德，」Sebastian不自覺地摩娑起Harry的手指頭，「我只不過駭進了健身房的客戶資料系統。」

Harry從仰躺轉成面朝Sebastian的側躺姿勢，他睜開眼睛。「騙人，怎麼可能。」

「基本工作技能而已。」Sebastian轉頭看向他亮亮的眼睛。

「工作技能？你終於打算告訴我你幹哪一行了嗎？」Harry總是那麼擅長得寸進尺。

Sebastian想了想，慢吞吞說道：「我只能說它是一棟位於Vauxhall的大房子，剛才有出現在電影裡。」

Harry把臉埋進鬆軟的枕頭，「你又在唬我了。」

「沒唬你，年紀也是。」Sebastian把手環上Harry的腰，他開始察覺自己與哥哥的基因驚人相似，他的確喜歡Harry摸起來軟綿綿肉呼呼的手感，「……但我不介意你叫我Daddy。」

Harry把自己挪得更靠近Sebastian一些。

「你真變態。」

「我還可以更變態。」

 _「_ Just show me, _Daddy.」_

 

 

 

 

_FIN._


End file.
